¿Cuál es tu problema?
by LadyIlwen
Summary: La amazona de la Paloma está decidida a luchar por la persona que ama, pero él siempre se muestra frio y distante con ella. A veces ella maldice sus sentimientos, y luchara por descubrir que guarda el corazon del guerrero de oro...
1. Cada amazona tiene su batalla personal

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Saint Seiya me pertenecen, todos son creación del gran Maestro Masami Kurumada, el único personaje de mi creación es la amazona de plata de la Paloma, Amaya. Este fin fue creado sin ánimos de lucro! n.n

N/A: La historia se desarrolla entre la batalla de Poseidon y la saga de Hades, en mi historia la batalla del Santuario nunca existió, y Shion, el Patriarca sigue vivo, básicamente porque nunca me gusto que lo mataran, ni que Saga fuera el malo de la serie...jajaja Disfruten y dejen reviews! =D

**Capitulo 1: Cada amazona tiene su batalla personal.**

El sol brillaba en lo alto del cielo en la lejana Grecia, el verano había llegado y con él, el calor abrumador del clima mediterráneo. En Villa Rodorio, un pueblito cercano a Atenas, dos jóvenes muchachas paseaban tranquilas, intentando hacer caso omiso del calor, mientras se abanicaban con una fina hoja de papel. Hoy era su día libre, y habían decidido emprender un pequeño paseo para despejar su mente. A su paso, los pueblerinos las miraban y sonreían, poco tenía que ver el hecho de que su cara estuviera cubierta por una máscara plateada o que portaran curiosas ropas de entrenamiento. Ellas eran guerreros de a las ordenes de la Diosa Atenea, quienes habitaban cerca de la Villa por la que ahora paseaban. Los pueblerinos sabían, aunque nunca los habían visto en acción, que los santos de Atenea velaban por la seguridad de la Tierra, y eso les complacía, y hacían que respetaran a las amazonas que paseaban afablemente por sus calles.

-¿qué crees que quiere? –la amazona pelirroja agitó levemente el papel que sostenía en sus manos, con el sello oficial del Santuario en él.

-Ni idea –contestó la otra amazona, cuyo pelo castaño se apretaba en un moño sobre su cabeza, encogiéndose de hombros - probablemente quiera hacer recuento de guerreros o algo así…nunca hacemos nada divertido…Y creo que después de que los caballeros de bronce acabaran con Poseidón…podríamos haber hecho una fiesta…

La guerrera castaña se llevó las manos a la nuca mientras meditaba, nunca en los 10 años que llevaba en el Santuario habían celebrado algo, nunca habían tenido la oportunidad de conocer al resto de sus compañeros y solo disfrutar de un día de alegría y diversión, y eso le frustraba. Después de todo, ella solo era una adolescente de 16 años, era normal que quisiera divertirse al margen de su deber, al margen de aquella mascara que portaba con orgullo, amaba por encima de todo ser un guerrero…pero había cosas en su cabeza que también eran importantes para ella.

-¿Te has decidido ya? – la pelirroja disparo a bocajarro su pregunta sin ningún reparo, conocía demasiado bien a su amiga desde que eran niñas, y sabía lo que cruzaba su mente, su compañera se sobresaltó.

-No sé de qué me hablas, Marin… -dijo ella intentando eludir el tema, debajo de la máscara un sonrojo comenzó a apoderarse de su rostro, y Marin lo sabía.

-Oh, vamos, Amaya. No puedo creer que sigas intentando auto convencerte de lo que es obvio…No le quitas ojo de encima desde que llegaste al Santuario, no puedo creer que aun sigas empeñada en negártelo a ti misma…

-Tú no eres la más indicada para darme consejos sobre chicos, amazona del Águila…-dijo Amaya un poco indignada- aun no he visto que le declares tu amor al Gran León Dorado de la orden Ateniense…

Marin se cayó, y siguió su camino en silencio. Amaya, amazona de plata de la Paloma, no pudo sino meditar las palabras de su amiga mientras dirigía sus pasos hacia su cabaña, en el recinto de las amazonas.

-No te olvides la reunión en el templo de Aries a las seis de la tarde, si llegas tarde Shaina se enfadará…

Amaya solo asintió y sin más dilación entró en su casa, se quitó la máscara y lavó su cara con agua fría, luego fue directa a su cama y se acostó. Sin querer, su mente la transportó casi diez años atrás, cuando apenas siendo una niña había sido llevada al Santuario a entrenar por una armadura.

***Inicio del Flashback***

Una pequeña niña de seis años lloriqueaba amargamente en una enorme y majestuosa sala, un hombre enfundado con una fina túnica la miraba desde un altar escoltado por un joven de no más de 8 años.

-Sé que es complicado…aun eres un bebé, pero tienes una misión, tú…

-Pero yo no quiero pelear, no quiero lastimar a las personas, eso es malo – la niña interrumpió al hombre que hablaba con voz cálida, no entendía por qué sus padres habían muerto y ella había sido llevada al Santuario, no quería pelear, ella no era fuerte…

-Entrenarás por la armadura de plata de la Paloma, y serás una amazona fuerte, con el tiempo aprenderás que ser un guerrero de Atenea no es malo…defenderás al mundo y aprenderás a amar el destino para el que has nacido, y ahora por favor…ponte esto…

El joven que estaba a la diestra del Patriarca del Santuario se acercó a Amaya con una cosa plateada en sus manos, la niña secó sus lágrimas y miró al chico que estaba delante de ella, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, y su corazón se paró por unos instantes. El chico por unos segundos directamente a la ojo a aquella pequeña niña y luego desvió su mirada hacia otro lado tendiendo una máscara que Amaya agarró y puso sobre su rostro. Ella en ese momento no sabía que ese simple cruce de miradas cambiaría su vida por completo.

***Fin del Flashback***

En su habitación, Amaya miraba al techo, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, no importaba cuanto lo intentara él nunca había dado muestra alguno de interés por ella, él…quizás uno de los más tranquilos Santos de Oro siempre se las arreglaba para ser frio y distante cuando ella estaba presente, y eso la mataba. No importaba que tan fuerte fuera ahora, él nunca la vería como a una amazona.

Miró el reloj, y volviendo a ponerse la máscara se encaminó al templo de Aries, aun eran las cinco, pero una necesidad imperiosa se apoderó de ella, cambió sus ropas habituales de entrenamiento por una cómoda túnica blanca y unas bonitas sandalias, y como de costumbre, recogió su larguísimo pelo en un apretado moño, se miró en el espejo una última vez y se dirigió a su destino. Y allí, a las puertas del primer templo estaba él, aquel pequeño niño que una vez le diera su máscara y que ahora portaba con orgullo la sagrada armadura de Aries, Mu, el discípulo favorito del Patriarca, reparando unas armaduras.

-Hola, Mu… ¿Qué tal tu día? –excesiva jovialidad, pensó arrepentida la amazona dos segundos después…

-Hola, Amaya- dijo el sin mirarla

-Con mucho trabajo, por lo que veo, ¿no? – Preguntó ella - ¿Necesitas ayuda?

-No, gracias –dijo Mu dando pequeños golpecitos al cincel- Aún es pronto para la reunión… ¿No tienes algo que hacer?

Yo…si…solo estaba de paso –Amaya no se despidió, dio media vuelta y se alejó del templo de Aries aguantando las profundas ganas de llorar…siempre era lo mismo…

Mu levantó un poco la vista para ver como la amazona se alejaba del templo de Aries, suspiró, sabía que había sido poco amistoso por ella, pero era por su bien…

-Lo siento, Amaya…


	2. Una fiesta y un carnero celoso

**Capítulo 2: Una fiesta y un carnero celoso**

A las seis, todos los guerreros se reunieron en el Templo del Carnero, allí se encontraban los cincos legendarios guerreros de bronce, sosteniendo animosas charlas con los caballeros de oro, mientras que las amazonas Marin, Shaina y June charlaban juntas esperando a la amazona que faltaba, Shaina ya estaba poniéndose nerviosa…

-Sabe que no me gusta que se retrase… ¡es como si lo hiciera apropósito! – Shaina estaba ofuscada. Marin intento controlar el temperamento de la cobra, mientras que June se alejó de la escena para encontrarse con Shun.

Tranquila, Shaina –Marin dijo reconfortante- Saori ni siquiera ha llegado aun, Amaya está a tiempo…¡AMAYA!

La amazona de la Paloma llegó al templo de Aries con grandes heridas en sus manos, y un corte profundo en su antebrazo, sus ropas de entrenamiento estaban un poco sucias y algo rasgadas, sin duda la amazona se había sometido a un duro entrenamiento ella sola, y eso solo sucedía cuando quería liberar tensiones. Marin y Shaina tomaron a Amaya de los hombros y la llevaron casi a rastras a la parte trasera del templo de Aries, donde sabían que Mu tenía medicinas.

-Con tu permiso, Mu –dijo Marin casi sin mirarlo. El caballero de Aries las siguió con la mirada, observando el estado de la amazona de la Paloma, quien momentos antes se viera radiante con aquella túnica blanca, ahora apenas podía tenerse en pie, Mu bajó la vista…

-Espero que estés contento, Mu –para sorpresa del carnero, Afrodita de Piscis salió a toda velocidad detrás de las amazonas, seguido de Milo, dejando a Aries muy confundido. Los caballeros de Oro se dirigieron a la pequeña habitación y se mantuvieron detrás de la puerta, escuchando…

-¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que lo dejes estar? –Gritó Shaina, furiosa- Nunca vas a aprender a controlar tus emociones, algún día te matarán, tienes que dejar de intentar llamar su atención…

-Shaina…-Marin intento tranquilizar a la cobra, pero Amaya se levantó y le plantó cara.

-Debe ser genial tener al hombre que quieres, que te cuide y te proteja, pero no vengas a decirme que controle mis emociones cuando fuiste tú la que se pasó los últimos años babeando por el idiota de Seiya, no me vengas con sermones, no eres la indicada…

La mano de la cobra se alzó en dirección a Amaya lista para darle un golpe, cuando una poderosa mano masculina la detuvo, Milo tomó a Shaina del brazo y la sacó fuera de la habitación, mientras intentaba calmarla, conocía de sobra a la chica con la que compartía su vida, y sabía que era peligrosa cuando se enojaba. Afrodita se quedo de pie mirando a una Amaya, que mareada, volvía a sentarse cerrando sus ojos…

Está deshidratada…Marin, por favor, ve a buscar agua, yo la cuidaré…-Afrodita se arrodilló frente a Amaya y comenzó a curar sus heridas con delicadeza. Conocía perfectamente a aquella pequeña amazona, desde que había llegado al Santuario se había creado un gran vínculo entre ellos dos, la había tomado bajo su protección y siempre estaba ahí para consolarla. Marin llegó con el agua y se retiró. Amaya era su mejor amiga, pero sabía que Afrodita podría ayudarla más en ese momento, así que solo se dirigió hacia donde estaba Shaina a esperar a Saori, la Diosa se retrasaba y no era normal en ella, aunque ahora no podría ser más propicio.

¿Otra vez, pequeña? –Dijo el santo de Piscis mientras vendaba el corte que ella tenía en el brazo – nunca aprenderás… ¿Qué ha pasado?

La amazona le contó toda la historia, desde como se había arreglado para ir al Templo de Aries, la indiferencia de Mu y su decisión de ir a entrenar al Coliseo.

-No lo entiendo, Afrodita, no consigo saber que le pasa… ¿Por qué es tan frio? Él no era así cuando éramos pequeños, solíamos entrenar juntos, comer juntos… ¡el me dio esta odiosa máscara, maldita sea! – Amaya se quitó la máscara y escondió su rostro entre sus manos mientras lloraba amargamente, el caballero la abrazó sin mirarla, aunque ella fuera como su hermana, reglas eran reglas. Pasando los minutos la amazona se calmó y se volvió a colocar la máscara. Ya reconfortada, salió de la habitación del brazo del caballero de Piscis, quien sonreía levemente, mientras se dirigían a tomar asiento cuando…

-Amaya…-la voz del guerrero de Aries penetró su mente como una suave melodía tocada por la más sutil de las liras, le encantaba cuando Mu pronunciaba su nombre, pero estaba dolida, y solo se limitó a mirarlo por un segundo antes de seguir caminando junto a Afrodita, sin siquiera preguntarle que quería. Atenea llegó instantes después seguida de Tatsumi, quien cargaba grandes cajas y las dejaba en el interior del templo. Todos tomaron asiento y prestaron atención. Mu se sentó detrás de Amaya, alzó una mano para tocar el hombro de la amazona, pero fue en ese preciso momento cuando Afrodita la abrazó y ella se acurrucó contra él, el caballero de Aries bajó la mano mientras miraba confundido a la inusual pareja.

-Perdonen la tardanza, guerreros –se excusó la Diosa del Santuario cuando todos estaban prestando atención- La razón de mi retraso fue porque tengo una cosa importante que anunciarles.- Todos los guerreros presentes se mantuvieron expectantes antes las palabras de Saori, quien sonreía ampliamente enfrente de ellos.- He estado meditando una idea y quería compartirla con ustedes. Después de nuestra pelea contra el Dios Poseidón, la paz ha vuelto a reinar en el mundo y no se percibe una amenaza inminente de otro enemigo, por eso, creo que es tiempo de que celebremos… ¿no creen?

Amaya no cabía en sí de felicidad, por fin, uno de sus mas anhelados momentos estaba llegando, apenas lo podía creer, Saori iba a organizar una fiesta, y lo decía enserio.

-El evento se llevará a cabo en el salón de fiestas de la fundación Kido este fin de semana, cada uno de ustedes encontrara en su templo el atuendo que ponerse y se facilitaran jets para el transporte, no deben preocuparse por nada mas…

-Pero… ¿Y el santuario? – Preguntó Shaka nervioso- No podemos dejarlo vacio y sin protección…

-No te preocupes, Shaka –sonrió Saori- no percibo ninguna amenaza, estaremos a salvo…Por cierto, sería genial si cada uno llevara una pareja…puede ser gente de Villa Rodorio o de donde sean, no se preocupen por eso, y solo disfruten…

La reunión concluyó poco después, cada persona se fue a su respectivo hogar. Amaya y Afrodita fueron los últimos en irse, cuando se disponían a salir Mu llamó a la amazona, quien con un gesto indicó a Afrodita que esperara fuera.

-¿Qué quieres, Mu? –preguntó la paloma de forma fría, justo como él había hecho con ella tiempo atrás.

-Me preguntaba si querrías entrenar conmigo mañana –dijo el carnero dorado con su típica voz tranquila.

-Lo siento…se lo he prometido a Afrodita-dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Afrodita? –Mu parecía algo decepcionado- No sabía que había algo entre ustedes, siempre entrenabas conmigo…

Mi vida personal no es de tu incumbencia, Aries –Amaya se acercó unos cuantos pasos a Mu- y si, tu lo has dicho, entrenaba, pasado…Hasta que decidiste empezar a tratarme como si solo fuera un estorbo en tu vida, y ya estoy harta…-Mu abrió los ojos de pura sorpresa, nunca Amaya le había hablado así- Cuando te aclares y sepas como me quieres tratar, me lo dices…estoy cansada de tu bipolaridad…

Y sin más se fue del primer templo rumbo a su cabaña, seguida de cerca por Afrodita, el carnero los observo desde la entrada de su templo y luego se perdió en su interior. Llegaron a la cabaña, y se sentaron a compartir una taza de té, mientras Amaya miraba lo que Saori había dejado para ella, sin mucho interés lo volvió a meter en su caja y lo guardó bajo la cama.

-No te veo entusiasmada –dijo Piscis

-No lo estoy…no tiene sentido…

-¿No crees que has sido un poco dura con Mu? –espetó Afrodita bebiendo su té.

-Ya era hora de que le dijera las cosas como son, lo amo, pero no puedo seguir soportando sus cambios de humor… ¿A que ha venido eso? ¿Entrenar? ¡Hace como 2 años que no entrenamos juntos! Mu ha perdido la cabeza…-dijo la paloma tumbándose en la cama.

-Está celoso, se le ve a leguas –el caballero dorado se puso de pie.

-¿Celoso?... ¿Mu celoso? –Se burló Amaya- creo que el veneno de tus rosas por fin ha hecho que enloquezcas…

-Irás a esa fiesta, conmigo –ordenó Afrodita- y ahí veras que tengo razón…

Afrodita se retiró de la cabaña de Amaya, dejando a una muy confusa amazona de plata tumbada en la cama…a veces Afrodita deliraba.


	3. La Fiesta

**Capitulo 3 - La Fiesta**

-Amaya…Amaya…¡AMAYA!

La amazona del Camaleón golpeaba imperiosamente la puerta de la cabaña de la Paloma intentando desesperadamente llamar su atención.

-¡Por Dios, June! – Amaya abrió la puerta ofuscada, y los ojos se le abrieron de pura sorpresa al ver lo hermosa que lucía la más joven de las amazonas de Santuario- ¡wow! Shun sufrirá un infarto…

-No seas tonta –dijo June- ¿Y tú? ¿No te preparas? Recuerda que el último jet para Japón sale en 2 horas, se te hará tarde, y los Santos de Oro ya han marchado…

De la nada, Amaya rompió en lágrimas, June rápidamente entró en la cabaña y abrazo a la amazona de forma reconfortante. No había necesidad de preguntarle el por qué de sus lágrimas. Era sabido que algunos de los guerreros dorados habían invitado a chicas del pueblo a la fiesta, y Mu estaba entre ellos, la amazona no quería ir a esa fiesta, no podría soportarlo.

-Irás –ordenó la amazona- te soltarás ese pelo y harás que ese lemuriano se arrepienta de no haber ido contigo, demuéstrale que tu mundo no gira a su alrededor, tu eres una chica fuerte…

Las palabras de June retumbaron en lo más profundo del cerebro de Amaya ¿era una chica fuerte? En ese momento lo dudaba, se veía frágil y asustadiza, pero el camaleón tenía razón. June partió hacia el Jet dejando a Amaya para que se preparara. Tomó un baño y volvió a recogerse el pelo en un moño, como era habitual en ella, se sentó frente al espejo y suspiró, Saori les había dejado toda una caja de maquillaje para la ocasión y eso hacía que la Paloma dudara, finalmente después de solucionar el problema que suponía maquillarse, fue a la caja que había debajo de la cama y sacó la ropa que la Diosa había dejado para ella, se vistió y se sentó de nuevo frente al espejo, volviendo a suspirar.

-Veamos – Amaya se llevó la mano al moño que adornaba su cabeza, y se detuvo ahí. Nunca en los últimos diez años se había soltado el pelo, lo consideraba incomodo a la hora de entrenar, así que lo mantenía bien sujeto, después de unos segundos de duda, tomó una decisión. Solo faltaban veinte minutos para que saliera el Jet, había comenzado a llover así que Amaya agarró su capa de viaje negra y se la echó por encima de la cabeza con cuidado, antes de abandonar el recinto agarró un antifaz plateado que esa noche sustituiría a la tradicional máscara.

-Muy agudo, Señorita Saori –pensó la guerrera mientras se dirigía al jet, sin duda un antifaz era mucho más cómodo para un momento así, aunque algo extraño de llevar. Con rapidez fue a su transporte.

-Ustedes son los últimos que quedan en el santuario, Amaya, vamos suban –dijo el piloto que Saori había contratado para el transporte, al pequeño grupo de guerreros. El jet despegó y en pocas horas estuvieron ya en frente de la Fundación Kido, un mayordomo guió a los guerreros a la sala de fiestas donde ya se encontraban el resto los caballeros y amazonas, al abrir las enormes puertas todos se giraron a ver quiénes eran los que acababan de llegar, Amaya echó un rápido vistazo, buscando a su acompañante, y lo encontró junto a Mu y una menuda chica morena, evidentemente mayor que la amazona.

¿Me permite, Señorita? –el mayordomo la sacó de su obnubilación, extendiendo sus manos para tomar la capa que la cubría, todas las miradas estaban puestas en ella, ya que nadie sabía quien se encontraba bajo la capa, y eso hacía que la pobre amazona se sintiera incomoda.-¿señorita?

-Si si…perdón –Amaya suspiro y apretando los ojos fuertemente bajo el antifaz se sacó la capa revelando lo que se escondía debajo.

-¿Quién es ella? – preguntó Aioria a Marin, totalmente desconcertado. La amazona sonrió satisfecha.

-Es Amaya, tonto, la amazona de Plata de la Paloma… ¿Quién sino? –respondió juguetonamente Marin. La gente que pudo escucharla no daba crédito.

-¿Amaya? –dijo Mu, abriendo sus ojos de pura sorpresa, Afrodita sonrió encantado. La amazona estaba hermosísima, enfundada en un largo vestido rojo que acentuaba el cuerpo asombroso que siempre se ocultaba bajo vulgares ropas de entrenamiento, su largo pelo castaño caía en ondas hasta su cadera adornado por dos trenzas que abrazaban sus sienes que suma delicadeza. El antifaz de su rostro dejaba ver una pequeña nariz, unos pómulos marcados y unos labios carnosos adornados con un color carmín que la elevaban a la categoría de diosa. Inconscientemente, Mu dio un paso adelante en dirección a la amazona que esperaba por su acompañante, pero Afrodita se adelantó y acercándose a la amazona, la saludó con un beso en la mejilla y tomándola del brazo la llevó hasta donde estaba Mascara de Muerte, el caballero de Cáncer.

-Wow, Amaya –dijo el cangrejo- te ves muy bonita ¡vaya cambio!

-Gracias –sonrió la amazona, algo avergonzada.

-Te presento a Minako –dijo Afrodita, señalando a la acompañante del santo de oro de cáncer – una amiga de la infancia de Mascara de Muerte, recién llegada de Italia.

-Encantada de conocerte, Minako –dijo la amazona, con sonrisa amistosa.

Después de un rato de charla, Amaya se fue a reunir con sus amigas.

-Veo que por fin te has atrevido, ¿eh, Marin? –dijo con sorna la paloma.

Marin se sonrojó, y les conto la historia de cómo Aioria se había presentado en su casa para invitarla a la fiesta, y como en un movimiento que la amazona del Águila no pudo prever, este la había quitado la máscara y la había besado.

-Que asco das, Águila –dijo Amaya bromeando- que suertuda eres, Aioria es todo un bomboncito griego…debes de ser la envidia de las chicas de Villa Rodorio.

-Bueno, tú no deberías quejarte, Afrodita no te quita ojo de encima desde que llegaste, y la acompañante de Mu no tiene pinta de estar muy contenta con él…-puntualizó Shaina.

Amaya se giró para buscar a Mu, lo encontró clavando su mirada en la paloma, mientras su acompañante le hablaba sin recibir la atención del lemuriano. En ese momento, una hermosa balada empezó a sonar, y las luces se atenuaron. Amaya comenzó a caminar en dirección a Mu, bajo la asesina mirada de la chica que había a su lado. Aries comenzó a sonreír cuando Amaya pasó de largo ignorándolo yendo a reunirse con Afrodita, este la tomo de la mano y la arrastró hasta la pista de baile. Una vez allí, la tomó de la cintura y la acercó a su cuerpo, abrazándola.

-¿Qué te propones, Piscis? –susurró la desconcertada muchacha en el oído del caballero.

-Tú sígueme la corriente –el caballero guiñó picaronamente un ojo, mientras su mano derecha se deslizaba mas allá de la espalda de la amazona, mientras ambos se movían al compas de la música. Afrodita miró a Mu con una sonrisa altanera, que en la distancia observaba la escena estupefacto, su acompañante dio por perdida la noche y lo abandonó ante la escasa atención que recibía del guardián de la primera casa. De repente, el recuerdo de lo que paso la noche de la reunión vino a su mente.

***Inicio de Flashback***

Mu se encontraba en el templo de Aries, cuando uno de sus compañeros ingresó en la casa del carnero.

-Piscis –dijo Mu a modo de saludo

-La perderás –dijo el santo más hermoso de los doce- si sigues así la perderás…

-No entiendo a que te refieres –dijo el lemuriano desviando la mirada de su compañero de armas.

-¿Te crees que no se que te escondes para observarla entrenar? –Acusó Piscis-¿Te crees que no sé que la observas embobado cada vez que ella camina cerca de ti? ¿Te crees que no sé que te mueres de celos y de ganas de saber que hemos estado haciendo en su casa hasta estas horas?

-Da igual ¿no? –Mu se encogió de hombros, mostrando indiferencia- ella está contigo ahora, da igual que digas todo eso…

-No, no estamos juntos…pero eso no quiere decir que no vaya a pelear por ella, para conseguir que te olvide…

-¿Qué me olvide? –los ojos azules del carnero brillaron de forma extraña

-Ella te ama, imbécil…siempre lo ha hecho, desde el día en el que le diste la máscara ¿lo recuerdas? Han crecido juntos como personas y guerreros, si, pero si no haces algo pronto se cansará de esperar a que te des cuenta de que existe, y entonces es cuando ella será solo para mí…

Sin más Afrodita salió del Templo de Aries camino a su propia casa.

***Fin del Flashback***

-Esto no funcionará, Afrodita…Mu está por encima de los celos y los sentimientos, lo sabes de sobra…

-Amaya…Mu puede ser todo lo tranquilo que tú quieras, pero en el fondo sigue siendo una persona de carne y hueso regido por el signo de Aries, Mu aparenta muchas cosas, pero no puede ocultar la impulsividad que caracteriza a este signo, en estos momentos está ardiendo por dentro, los celos lo están matando –aseguró el caballero- y creo que ya es hora de que el reaccione.

-¿Qué…qué vas a hacer? –la amazona sintió como Afrodita se separaba levemente de ella, y la tomaba de la nuca con delicadeza…

-Tú sígueme, y déjate llevar –dijo el guardián del doceavo templo, mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a la pequeña amazona que intentaba disimular su sorpresa. Nunca había besado a nadie, y se juró a si misma que Mu sería el primer y único hombre en su vida aunque tuviera que esperar una eternidad, y Afrodita lo sabía, así que solo le siguió la corriente a su amigo, cerrando los ojos y esperando a que algo pasara. Ella casi podía sentir el cálido aliento del caballero de oro en sus labios cuando lo que Afrodita esperaba que sucediera, sucedió.

Con un fuerte destello de luz, el guerrero de piscis fue impulsado hacia atrás de forma violenta, estrellándose contra el rígido suelo de mármol de la sala, siendo alejado de Amaya, delante de ella se encontraba Mu, su pelo se mecía al son de la violenta cosmoenergia que emergía de él. Todos los caballeros y amazonas se quedaron mirando la escena que había sucedido en escasos segundos. Afrodita tendido en el suelo, fue levantado rápidamente por Shura y Mascara de Muerte, poniéndose de pie con una sonrisa de triunfo pintada en la cara. Sin siquiera mirar a Amaya, Mu se fue del salón como una centella, no muy seguro de lo que acababa de hacer.

¡Amaya! ¿A qué esperas? –gritó Shaina, sacando a la guerrera de su ensimismamiento. Amaya comenzó a correr saliendo de la sala siguiendo la estela de cosmos dejado por Mu a su paso. Entró en los jardines de la mansión, y encontró al guerrero a las orillas de un pequeño lago, sujetaba su chaqueta sobre su hombro y su camisa estaba por fuera de sus pantalones, Amaya se quedó mirando como el pelo morado y larguísimo del lemuriano se movía al son de la brisa nocturna, simplemente estaba embobada, ese hombre conseguía que perdiera los papeles en una milésima de segundo. Se acercó un poco más a él, y puso una mano sobre su hombro.

-¿Mu? – preguntó ella en un susurro…


	4. Mírame

**Capitulo 4: Mírame**

El caballero de Aries se giró ante la mención de su nombre, en su rostro no se mostraba ningún tipo de emoción, miraba a la guerrera como siempre lo hacía, de manera fría, distante, los ojos azules del carnero se clavaban como cuchillos en el alma de la amazona de plata.

-¿Quieres que hablemos de algo? –inquirió ella en tono conciliador. Mu soltó una risa con sorna.

-No tenemos nada de que hablar, Amaya…

-La escenita de celos que montaste en el salón me dice otra cosa…

-¿Celos? –Dijo el guerrero alejándose un par de pasos- No eran celos, solo no me parece correcto que un hombre ande por ahí intentando besarte…

-Entonces tienes una curiosa forma de protegerme, si tenemos en cuenta que llevas casi 2 años sin apenas dirigirme la palabra si no es para herirme, ¿No te parece? –soltó de repente ella, sabía que Mu negaría ese comportamiento, siempre lo hacía, así que no lo dejo continuar. Se separó de él, quitándose los zapatos y levantando levemente su vestido metió los pies en el lago, al sentir el frescor del agua, su mente también se despejó- No sé que he hecho mal…no se en que paso del camino he fallado como persona para que ahora me odies tanto. Sé que a lo mejor nunca seré una gran amazona, y que no soy una chica demasiado fuerte…pero no creo merecer semejante desprecio por tu parte…no sé que es lo que te ha pasado…

-Yo no te odio, Amaya –dijo Mu, mirando hacia las estrellas- ese no es el problema, nunca te he odiado, ni nunca te odiaré…

La amazona salió del lago y se acerco al carnero dorado, agarrando las manos de Mu entre las suyas, lo miro con suplica a través de su antifaz plateado, al no llevar la máscara completa el caballero de Aries pudo percibir claramente como las lagrimas caían por las mejillas de la guerrera. Mu desvió la mirada, mientras sus manos aun seguían sujetas a las de la guerrera, ella lo soltó, y lentamente se alejó unos pasos llevando las manos al antifaz, y retirándolo con sutileza.

Mírame, Mu… -espetó la chica- si no me odias y nunca me has odiado, mírame…aunque solo sea una vez, mírame.

El caballero de Aries se resistía a levantar la vista y fijarla en el rostro descubierto de la guerrera, que dando unos pasos hacia él lo tomo del mentón y levanto su rostro hasta que ambos se miraron a los ojos. Los ojos azules de Mu se abrieron de sorpresa al encontrarse con las hermosas orbes verde esmeralda de la chica que tenía enfrente.

Esto no está bien, tu…

Yo tomé mi decisión incluso antes de cubrir mi rostro con aquel trozo de metal que pusiste en mis manos –le susurró la amazona- yo ya sabía a quién amaría incluso antes de usar la máscara, ¿no lo entiendes? ¿Por qué no puedes entender que eres lo más importante para mí? ¿Por qué no te das cuenta que nadie en todo el mundo te amará tanto como lo hago yo? ¿Qué pasa? Es porque no soy lemuriana, ¿no? Ese es el gran dilema, ¿verdad?

Amaya –dijo el hombre, sujetando las manos de la amazona, sin apartar la vista de sus ojos- no es eso, la raza no es lo que define a una persona, es solo que…tu y yo...hemos crecido juntos…pero…pero aun ahora la diferencia de edad es muy grande…no estaría bien, además…somos guerreros de Atena…nosotros…

Y solo por ser guerreros debemos renunciar a ser felices…ya lo veo –Amaya comenzaba a impacientarse- ¿La diferencia de edad, dices? Así que para ti nunca seré más que una niña tonta que no sabe nada acerca de la vida…supongo que no veras mucha diferencia entre la Amaya de ahora, y la que llegó al santuario hace diez años…-La guerrera de la paloma sujetó la mano del carnero y la llevó hasta sus pechos - ¿Crees que mis pechos no son lo suficientemente grandes?

-Amaya, por favor… -La mano de Mu fue dirigida hacia las caderas de la chica…

-¿Crees que mis caderas no son lo suficientemente anchas? –La amazona entrelazó sus dedos con los de Aries, sin dejar que la soltara- Crees… ¿Crees que no soy capaz de satisfacer a un hombre? –Mu aparto la mirada de los ojos que lo miraban suplicantes- No me engañas…no eres sincero conmigo y nunca lo has sido…pero está bien…

La guerrera soltó la mano de Mu de forma lenta, quería disfrutar de cada centímetro de la piel de Mu antes de dejarlo ir…

No te obligaré a amarme, no puedo controlar tus sentimientos…-Amaya se puso el antifaz de nuevo- Ya no te molestaré mas…estoy harta, estoy cansada de pelear por lo imposible, Mu…ya no hace falta que inventes excusas tontas para ocultar la verdad…me rindo…lo has conseguido. Renuncio a ti y a la única razón por la que me convertí en amazona…me voy del santuario, ya no me volverás a ver…

-El castigo para los desertores de la orden es la muerte, y lo sabes…

-Eso da igual…ya da lo mismo…tu mismo me has matado, tú has sido el que ha acabado con todo…ya da igual si muero o vivo, no me importa, renuncio…

Amaya comenzó a correr lejos de Mu, ya no volvería, no volvería hasta que él se lo rogara. Ella nunca había tenido nada en su vida, y nunca había pedido tampoco nada, nunca había necesitado nada de nadie, salvo una cosa…y también se le había negado. Siguió corriendo hasta que llegó a un pequeño campo cubierto de unas hermosas flores que se mecían con la suave brisa, allí se dejo caer de rodillas mientras lloraba amargamente, dejando salir todo el dolor de su pecho, cuando…

Vete de aquí, fuera… ¡DEJAME SOLA! –gritó la amazona cuando Mu se teletransportó, apareciendo frente a ella- Creo que ya me has herido bastante…

-Escúchame…- rogó el lemuriano. Pero Amaya estaba fuera de sí, se puso de pie, y elevando su cosmos de forma agresiva, tiro una ráfaga de meteoros en dirección al lemuriano, que pudo repeler de milagro usando su famoso Muro de Cristal.

-Puedes golpearme todo lo que quieras, puedes matarme si es tu deseo, pero eso no arreglará nada…los dos hemos sufrido demasiado, déjame que te cuente toda la verdad…

-No has hecho más que mentirme… ¿Por qué debería creerte? –dijo la amazona acercándose a Mu…

-Déjame que te cuente las cosas, y luego evalúa si me crees o no, pero antes…-el guerrero estiró una mano y retiró el antifaz de los ojos de la amazona, esta los abrió de pura sorpresa, las orbes azules de él se clavaban con intensidad en ella, una mano cálida acarició la mejilla de la chica, que se estremeció ante el tacto de la piel del guerrero. Solo él podía hacer que se relajara tan rápido…

-Amaya… -comenzó el dubitativo- ¿Recuerdas cuando éramos pequeños? Siempre entrenábamos juntos, incluso a veces cocinabas para mí en las largas noches de estudio en el templo de Aries, lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer. Dices que tu tomaste la decisión de amarme incluso antes de ponerte esa mascara, ese día yo también tome una decisión – El corazón de Amaya latía a mil revoluciones por segundo ¿Podía ser…? – En el momento en que nos miramos a los ojos por primera vez, se creó un vínculo entre nosotros, y ahora me doy cuenta que fue una cosa que nos pasó a los dos. Llegaste tan indefensa al Santuario, aun recuerdo la primera noche que pasaste en él… ¿Y tú?

***Inicio del Flashback***

Una niña con el rostro cubierto por una máscara fue dirigida hacia su nuevo hogar en el recinto de las amazonas, la casa pequeña aunque bonita, estaba equipada con todo lo que una mujer podría necesitar, y sin embargo, ella se sentía muy desamparada.

-Bueno…esta es tu nueva casa –dijo el joven chico de pelo morado cuando llegaron- Deberías acostarte…

Cuando el chico comenzó a alejarse, un amargo sollozo se escuchó con claridad, lo que provocó que Mu se girara a ver qué sucedía. La pobre niña estaba de pie, sola y llorando, sin querer entrar a la casa.

-¿Qué sucede? –pregunto el joven volviendo sobre sus pasos.

-Me da miedo la oscuridad –dijo la pequeña Amaya, con algo de vergüenza- Mi mami se solía quedar conmigo hasta que me dormía, no quiero estar sola… ¿Podrías quedarte un rato?

Yo…no sé…-dijo dubitativo el chico, pero un sentimiento de culpa se apoderaba de él, la niña acababa de perder a sus padres, no podía dejarla sola.- Sólo una noche, y hasta que te duermas, después tendrás que aprender a vivir sola.- La niña sonrió y lo abrazó. Entraron juntos en la cabaña, y se tumbaron en la cama, la niña retiró la máscara de su rostro y abrazada a Mu se quedo dormida casi al instante.

***Fin del Flashback***

-La verdad es que nunca me fui…no pude. Eras demasiado angelical mientras dormías, había algo acerca de ti que me impulsaba a cuidarte. Y esa fue la decisión que tomé…decidí que te protegería, que no dejaría que nadie te lastimara nunca, pero irónicamente yo fui el que más daño te pudo haber causado. – La amazona estaba confundida, no entendía hacia donde iba todo esto.

-Entonces…si solo querías cuidarme…-La confusión de Amaya creció- No lo entiendo… ¿Cuál es tu problema, entonces?

-Cuando comenzamos a crecer, ese sentimiento se tornó en algo más profundo, podía ver como dejabas de ser una niña y te convertías en una mujer, en una gran amazona. Podía ver cada día como compartías tu tiempo entre Afrodita y yo, pero yo siempre quería ser el único, por eso me inventaba cosas para que te quedaras conmigo, cualquier excusa era buena. El día que cumplí 16 estaba dispuesto a ir y decirte todo lo que sentía, todo lo que mi corazón guardaba, pero justamente ese día, se me concedió la armadura de Aries y todo cambió.

-¿Lo qué sentías? – dijo la amazona, osea que en una parte del camino Mu la había querido, y ella había sido una idiota al no darse cuenta…

-Mi responsabilidad para con Atena se volvió más importante que cualquier cosa, mis sentimientos entraron en conflicto. Tras cada batalla que teníamos temía más y mas por la vida de ambos, no sabía cuánto tiempo teníamos antes de que un enemigo atacara y nos matara…por eso…

-Por eso empezaste a distanciarte de mí –de repente todas las fichas del rompecabezas encajaron perfectamente, Mu nunca la había odiado, Mu solo tenía miedo, miedo de volver a la soledad de la que ambos habían salido juntos.

-Amaya…-dijo Aries- yo te amo, siempre lo he hecho, y siempre lo haré…por eso te prefiero lejos…no podría tenerte y luego perderte. Los dos hemos sufrido ya demasiado, no podemos seguir sufriendo así. –Una bofetada sonó en el silencio de la noche, la mano de Amaya se estrello contra la mejilla de Mu como queriendo que entrara en razón…

-Imbécil –dijo ella, temblando de arriba abajo- ¿Mañana explota una Guerra Santa y qué? ¿Morimos y ya está? ¿Eso es todo lo que importa? Yo no quiero morir sin haberte amado, no quiero renunciar a la única cosa en esta vida que me ha hecho feliz. Somos guerreros de Atena dispuestos a dar la vida en la batalla, si…es nuestro deber…pero si muero en combate no quiero morir sin saber que por lo menos he sido feliz contigo. No pienses en el futuro, vive el presente, el aquí y ahora ¿Por qué negarte a ser feliz? –La amazona puso su mano en la suave mejilla de Mu, acariciando aquel rostro que la había cautivado desde el primer momento- Déjame intentarlo…no pienses en morir sin haber sabido lo que es amar primero…déjame hacerte feliz, Mu, por favor… -El caballero de Aries no dijo nada, se limitó a mirarla serio…-Está bien…no insistiré mas…solo…solo finjamos que esta conversación nunca ha sucedido…yo mejor me voy…

En el momento en que Amaya comenzaba a alejarse de Mu, una fuerte pero cálida mano la sujeto del antebrazo, haciendo que volviera a mirar hacia atrás. Cuando se giró, su pequeño cuerpo chocó con el fornido pecho de Mu, ella alzo la vista hasta mirar directamente los ojos del lemuriano, en ellos pudo ver tantas emociones juntas que se sintió sobrepasada, culpa, cariño, ternura, arrepentimiento y, lo que ella esperaba encontrar, amor. Los fuertes brazos de Mu se cerraron entorno a la cintura de Amaya mientras que su rostro se acercaba peligrosamente, ella cerró los ojos con algo de nerviosismo, cuando sintió como el carnero frotaba su nariz contra la suya en un gesto cariñoso antes de reclamar sus labios en su beso que expresaba más que cualquier palabra en el mundo. La guerrera poso sus manos alrededor del cuello de Mu, no lo dejaría ir, no después de todo lo que habían pasado, el carnero era suyo tanto como ella le pertenecía a él…y así sería por siempre.


	5. Una nueva Guerra Santa

**Capitulo 5:**** Una nueva guerra Santa**

Cinco años después de que se celebrara la fiesta en la mansión de los Kido, la realidad a la que cualquier caballero debe de enfrentarse volvió a golpear al Santuario con frívola violencia. Hades había renacido en un nuevo cuerpo y planeaba sumergir a la tierra en el sufrimiento eterno seguido de todos sus espectros. En el Santuario, todos estaban ya preparados para el enfrentamiento que los llevaría mas allá del reino de los vivos, hacia las tierras totalmente dominadas por la oscuridad.

Lejos de allí, en las misteriosas tierras de Jamir, a los pies de una gran y robusta torre, una pareja mantenía una discusión.

-¡No me puedes dejar aquí, soy un Santo de Atena! –Gritó la chica de pelo castaño- No me puedes dejar en Jamir. ¡Quiero luchar!

-Amaya…-dijo el hombre de pelo morado- Son órdenes de la Diosa Atenea, esta guerra solo incumbe a los Santos de Oro, no puedo hacer nada al respecto. Quédate aquí, harás mejor papel protegiendo a la gente de Jamir cuando el momento llegue…

La amazona de la Paloma estaba totalmente indignada, se la dejaba atrás como si fuera una amazona débil, como si no supiera lo que hacía, lo que más impotencia le daba era no poder revocar una orden venida directamente de la Diosa del Santuario.

-¿Volverás, verdad? –La amazona dio unos pasos hacia Mu, ya vestido con la imponente armadura de Aries, listo para partir en dirección a Grecia.- No puedes dejarme sola…

Las manos de los guerreros se unieron a modo de promesa. Hacía ya cinco años que ambos habían tomado la decisión de emprender una nueva vida juntos, a pesar de lo que el destino les pudiera guardar, hoy…esa decisión era puesta a prueba de la manera más cruel. Mu probablemente no volvería de la batalla, Amaya lo sabía, pero también sabía que mientras hubiera esperanza cualquier milagro era posible.

-Lo prometo –dijo el carnero abrazando a la chica de manera protectora- prometo que volveré, nunca te dejaré sola. – Con su mano alzo la barbilla de la chica de forma delicada, quería grabarse en la mente ese par de ojos color esmeralda que le habían cautivado hacia ya tantos años.

-Te amo, Amaya –dijo el carnero depositando un suave beso en los labios de la chica.- para siempre…

-Para siempre –contestó ella, intentando sonreír. Minutos después Mu desapareció sin dejar rastro. La batalla estaba por comenzar, los pequeños ángeles que cubrían lentamente el cielo, así lo indicaban.

Amaya caminó lentamente hacia el interior de la torre donde un pequeño niño pelirrojo la miraba con una mezcla entre sorpresa y pena. Amaya se sentó en la silla intentando controlar sus lagrimas, no podía creer que ahora estuviera sola en aquella enorme torre, todo en ella le recordaba a Mu, la casa entera estaba impregnada con el aroma que emanaba de la piel del lemuriano, una mezcla entre jazmines y rayos de sol, que le causaba una nostalgia insostenible…

-Buena actuación, por un momento pensé que te iba a dejar ir al combate –dijo Kiki, sentándose frente a Amaya- ¿Por qué no se lo has dicho?

-No quiero que se distraiga, necesita concentrarse en la pelea –dijo la amazona casi en un susurro- es lo último que necesita saber en este momento.- La amazona miro al pequeño lemuriano que intentaba consolarla con palabras mudas, sus ojos sonreían intentando hacer que Amaya alegrara sus facciones.- Ven a verme de vez en cuando ¿de acuerdo?- Kiki asintió con la cabeza abrazando a la amazona antes de partir rumbo al Santuario, al parecer Marin le había encomendado una misión importante.

Las semanas fueron pasando y las noticias iban llegando a Jamir con frecuencia, a los santos de oro se habían unido los santos de bronce, aun en contra de la decisión de la propia Atena, Amaya sonrió con sorna, nada podía hacer que esos cinco se quedaran fuera de la acción. El cielo sobre ellos poco a poco se iba cubriendo de bellos ángeles que auguraban el peor destino para la humanidad. Ese mismo día, Kiki había aparecido por la torre, solía dejarse ver una vez cada dos semanas para asegurarse que todo marchaba bien. Ese día, Amaya se había despertado con un mal presentimiento, así que le pidió a Kiki que hiciera algo por ella.

-No me siento tranquila con ella allí sola…tráela, estaremos mejor aquí las dos juntas…

Kiki desapareció, y un par de horas después apareció con una joven de largo pelo negro, enfundada en un atuendo rosa. La muchacha cargaba una gran bolsa que dejó en una de las habitaciones de la torre de Jamir.

-¡Amaya! – La joven china corrió hacia ella y se detuvo a observarla detenidamente.- Pero tú…

- ¡Sorpresa! –dijo la amazona, se dirigió a Shunrei y la abrazo, sintiéndose reconfortada después de ver que la muchacha estaba sana y salva.- Gracias, Kiki…Shunrei me ayudara de ahora en adelante…

-Seguiré viniendo, prometí a Mu que cuidaría de ti… -Kiki se teletransporto de nuevo hacia Grecia, dejando a las chicas solas…

-No me sentía tranquila contigo sola allí en Rozan…la Torre es un lugar más seguro, aquí estaremos mejor –aseguró Amaya, Shunrei asintió.

Ya habían pasado siete meses desde que Mu se fuera al combate, y drásticamente, las noticias dejaron de llegar, Kiki dejó de venir a verlas, Amaya sabía que algo estaba pasando en el Santuario y no saberlo la estaba matando, no dormía y apenas si había probado la deliciosa comida de Shunrei, la intranquilidad reinaba en la amazona de plata.

-Debes relajarte –dijo Shunrei mientras masajeaba los hombros de la inquieta Amaya- No es bueno estar en esta situación, podría ser peligroso…

-Lo sé…pero no puedo relajarme, algo no va bien…-decía Amaya intentado cerrar los ojos y relajarse-Algo está sucediendo en el inframundo…

Ambas chicas decidieron entonces irse a la cama, ya era tarde y necesitaban descansar. Amaya se situó junto a la enorme cama que una vez compartiera con Mu, esa misma cama que una vez fuera testigo de innumerables muestras de amor y cariño, ahora simplemente parecía inmensa, desierta y fría. La amazona había colocado una foto de Mu sobre la almohada que una vez le perteneciera para, por lo menos, poder despertar todos los días y observarlo, al mirar la foto, la amazona podía volver a escuchar la risa encantadora del guardián de Aries, casi podía sentir las sutiles caricias de aquellas manos fuertes pero extremadamente delicadas recorrer su espalda. Aun de pie, tomó la foto y la acercó a su pecho.

-Por favor…por favor no… -la suplica de la paloma se vio interrumpida por un crujido que sonó desde su pecho. El cristal que cubría la foto se había hecho añicos sin que ella ejerciera presión alguna, una descarga eléctrica recorrió su cuerpo desde su nuca hasta la puntas de los dedos de sus pies, y dejando caer la foto salió todo lo deprisa que pudo fuera de la torre. Su mirada se clavó en la constelación de Aries, que brillaba por entre los querubines que ya cubrían casi totalmente el cielo, una estrella fugaz salió desde Aries perdiéndose en la oscura noche, mientras un brusco temblor sacudía la tierra por unos segundos, sacando a Shunrei también de la torre, entonces Amaya lo supo. Sus rodillas se clavaron en el suelo y todo su perfecto universo se desvaneció junto a esa estrella fugaz. Mu ya no estaba y ella lo sabía, lo había sabido sin que nadie se lo dijera, el caballero de Aries había caído en combate, ya no volvería.

Mu…no…- su voz se entrecortaba mientras las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas con violencia. Ya nunca más volvería a contemplar esa sonrisa por las mañanas, a escucharlo canturrear mientras reparaba armaduras, y no volvería a susurrarle cariñosas palabras en su oído. El santo había muerto, y con él, todos los perfectos planes de futuro que Amaya había acunado en sus sueños. El futuro que tenían por delante había desaparecido, arrancado sin piedad por el poder del Emperador del Inframundo. El cuerpo entero de la amazona comenzó a convulsionar debido a las violentas lagrimas que sus ojos derramaban, nada podía consolarla, no había consuelo para semejante perdida, el corazón de la guerrera se hizo añicos en cuestión de segundos presa del insostenible dolor de su alma, ella sentía poco a poco como las tinieblas la iban consumiendo en su agonía, porque no solo Mu había muerto, Afrodita…su gran amigo desde siempre también se había ido con él, el tampoco volvería a sonreírle nunca, ni le traería hermosas rosas cuando fuera a visitarla a Jamir, dos de los pilares que sostenían su vida se habían derrumbado, ahora ella era un templo inestable al que cualquier brisa podría derrumbar en cuestión de segundos, y entonces…

¡KIKI! –un grito desgarrador cubrió el cielo de Jamir, a la par que la amazona intentaba ponerse de pie. Shunrei corrió hacia Amaya entendiendo lo que sucedía, e instantes después el pequeño lemuriano apareció, como llamado por el profundo grito de dolor de la amazona de plata…

-Amaya…el Señor Mu…la orden dorada…

-Lo sabemos, Kiki…pero ahora no es momento para eso…ya tendremos tiempo de lamentarnos después…-un gritó sonó desde la habitación de Mu, allí Amaya se encontraba tumbada en la cama, llorando amargamente

-Mu…no puedes morir…esto no tenía que suceder así…-Amaya se convulsionaba violentamente, ante la mirada de un Kiki asustado…

- Ella…. ¿ella está….?

- Debes traer a Marin rápidamente, el momento ha llegado y el tiempo apremia, no tardes, por favor…- suplicó Shunrei, mientras corría a asistir a Amaya. Marin llegó rápidamente seguida de Shaina y June, guiadas por Kiki se dirigieron a la habitación de la amazona de Plata. Por unas horas la torre de Jamir estuvo llena de quejidos y gritos, gente corriendo a gran velocidad y palabras de ánimo. Luego de un tiempo, que pareció una eternidad, la paz reinó, llenando de tranquilidad el lugar, solo aguardaba esperar…

Nota de la Autora: Como pueden ver, he cambiado el eclipse de Hades por el Lost Canvas de Alone, necesitaba que pasaran meses entre el principio y le fin del capítulo, así que me pareció mejor usar los ángeles del Lost Canvas antes que el Eclipse de la Saga de Hades, espero que les guste!


	6. Para Siempre

**ADVERTENCIA: ****Este capitulo contiene Lemmon!**

* * *

**Capitulo 6: Para siempre**

Dos años habían pasado ya desde la derrota del señor del Inframundo, la paz volvía a reinar en el mundo, y esta vez parecía ser por tiempo indefinido. El Santuario, aunque destruido completamente, iba volviendo poco a poco a la normalidad. Los caballeros de bronce habían sobrevivido gracias a la ayuda de Atena, y algunos de ellos ahora volvían a hacer su vida normalmente. Shiryu volvió a Rozan a pedirle matrimonio a Shunrei, que emocionada no había podido parar de llorar de pura felicidad. Shun y June decidieron reconstruir la Isla de Andrómeda con la ayuda de Ikki, de Hyoga poco se sabía, solo que había vuelto a Siberia, pero el por qué era un total misterio. Saori se quedó en la mansión Kido a cargo de un Seiya que probablemente nunca más podría volver a tener una vida corriente, herido por la espada de Hades, se mantenía en estado vegetativo cuidado por la Diosa y su hermana, Seika.

En las lejanas tierras de Jamir, en la región del Tíbet, el cielo ahora se mostraba despejado, sin pequeños angelitos que obstruyeran el brillo de la luna y las estrellas que salpicaban en hermoso cielo nocturno. Dentro de la robusta torre, la amazona de plata de la Paloma cerraba cuidadosamente una puerta, y poniéndose una camisa del caballero de Aries a modo de bata, se dirigió hacia la cocina a prepararse una taza de té, para reconfortar su cuerpo después de un duro día de entrenamiento. Sentada en una silla miraba fijamente una foto de Mu que era rodeada por velas, nadie en el mundo entero podría imaginar jamás lo vacía que se sentía la amazona, era verdad que hacía dos años que su vida había cambiado por completo para bien, y que ahora tenía una razón más por la que vivir y sonreír, pero también era cierto que una parte muy grande de su corazón murió junto con su amado carnero dorado, y nadie jamás podría ocupar ese lugar.

Era tarde en la noche, la amazona se disponía ya a irse a la cama, cuando alguien toco a la puerta de la torre. Amaya se puso la máscara desconfiada, pues no solía tener muchas visitas y mucho menos a esas horas de la noche. Se dirigió hasta la puerta con cuidado.

-¿Quién es? –preguntó ella sin abrir, pero nadie contestó. Algo era extraño, del otro lado de la puerta se podía sentir una cosmoenergía poderosa aunque tremendamente cálida y cariñosa. La amazona abrió la puerta y lo que vio la dejó sin aliento…

-Tu…no…no puede ser…-todo alrededor de la amazona se volvió turbio y borroso, ella sintió como sus rodillas le empezaban a fallar hasta que finalmente cayó al suelo inconsciente.

Se despertó después de un rato que ella no supo definir en su propia cama, con su pijama y cubierta por unas finas sabanas blancas.

-Ha sido un sueño –se dijo a sí misma, un poco triste. Parecía tan real, casi pudo volver a sentir ese aroma a jazmín y rayos de sol que tanto echaba de menos.-Ha sido un sueño…

Se sentó en la cama y cubrió su cara con sus manos, intentando despertarse, miró por la ventana, aun era de noche, aguzó el oído intentando escuchar algún sonido fuera de lo normal, pero nada parecía extraño, a lo mejor aun estaba soñando. Volvió a tumbarse en la cama sobre su lado izquierdo, mirando por la ventana a las estrellas que titilaban en la oscura noche, cuando de repente sintió como una mano recorría su espalda con cuidado, y como unos labios iban dejando un camino de besos delicados a lo largo de su cuello y hombro. La amazona se giró sorprendida, pero no asustada…

-¿Estoy soñando? –dijo Amaya mirando al hombre que estaba con ella en la cama.

-Dímelo tu…-dijo Mu besando a la guerrera con posesión y desesperación. La amazona cerró sus ojos y rodeó el cuello de Mu con sus brazos profundizando y correspondiendo el beso con la misma necesidad, tantas noches había soñado con situaciones similares que no sabría discernir si estaba despierta o dormida, pero si era un sueño ella no quería despertar.

Mu se acomodó sobre el cuerpo de Amaya, sin dejar de besarla, pasando las manos por su cuerpo con necesidad. Amaya enredo sus manos en el pelo de Mu, mientras este retiraba con delicadeza el pijama que ella llevaba, cuando ya la tuvo desnuda y a su merced, fue bajando lentamente besando las mejillas, el cuello, mordiendo sus hombros para finalmente llegar a rozar esas dos cumbres rosadas que se erguían ante el roce del lemuriano. La guerrera arqueó su espalda cuando noto como Mu degustaba uno de sus senos mientras tomaba el otro con cuidado entre sus manos y lo acariciaba con sutileza. Amaya gemía ante las caricias de Mu pensando que esta vez el sueño parecía mucho más real de lo habitual, pero no cuestionaría ni detendría la situación, cuando dormía era la única ocasión en la que volvía a sentir a Mu cerca de ella. Abandonó sus cavilaciones cuando notó que la mano del caballero abandonaba su pecho para comenzar el tortuoso camino más allá debajo de su ombligo, acariciando las torneadas y suaves piernas de la guerrera, que esta abrió inconscientemente ante el tacto de las fuertes manos del caballero. Mientras Mu seguía con la dulce tortura de sus labios sobre sus pechos, la guerrera pudo notar como su mano curiosa se internaba en su entrepierna, masajeando el punto donde todo el placer que le estaba provocando se acumulaba, Amaya no podía parar de gemir y retorcerse bajo el cuerpo de Mu al notar las caricias, Mu sonrió triunfante mientras introducía los dedos en la intimidad de su mujer notando como ella ya estaba más que lista para él, solo para él, como siempre había sido…

-Mu…-gimió la amazona, al notar como los dedos de Mu entraban y salían de ella. De repente, y para sorpresa del lemuriano, la misma Amaya fue la que retiro los dedos de el del interior de su cuerpo, y girando se quedó sentada a horcajadas sobre su cadera, desnuda, mirándolo de una forma muy sensual. Si esto era un sueño, ella podía hacer lo que quisiera, tenía solo una noche y pretendía aprovecharlo al máximo. Se agachó y reclamó los labios de Mu de manera desesperada y pasional, sus lenguas iniciaron un combate sin ganador, el sabor de Mu la volvía totalmente loca, mientras lo besaba sus manos comenzaron a desprender al lemuriano de su ropa, dejándolo desnudo e indefenso ante sus caricias. Como Mu hiciera en su momento, Amaya comenzó a recorrer su escultural torso, dejando besos aquí y allá, lamiendo cada parte de su abdomen con necesidad, todo en él le resultaba por demás sexy y apetecible, él era tan perfecto en todos los sentidos…

-Amaya…no…-rogó Mu en vano cuando notó donde se dirigía la amazona, ésta haciendo caso omiso a la suplica tomó el miembro de Mu entre sus delicadas manos y comenzó a masajearlo con rítmico compas, arrancando gemidos de placer de la garganta del lemuriano que no hacían más que incitarla a continuar, fue entonces cuando Amaya comenzó a torturar a Mu introduciendo su masculinidad entre sus suaves labios, degustándolo como nunca lo había hecho, rodeándolo con la lengua mientras sentía como el caballero enredaba su mano entre los cabellos castaños de la chica gimiendo descontroladamente de placer mientras Amaya continuaba con su tortura.

-Amaya…por favor…-gimió Mu arqueando sensualmente la espalda, este la tomo del pelo y tiro de ella hacia arriba con cuidado, comenzando de nuevo la guerra de besos mientras se giraba para colocarse entre las piernas de su chica, ella rodeó su cintura con sus piernas, cuando sintió como Mu se introducía en ella con brusquedad, casi salvajismo, la amazona lo recibió con gusto mientras sentía como Mu la penetraba una y otra vez con necesidad y pasión y gemía en el oído de la chica, volviéndola completamente loca.

-Te…te amo –consiguió articular ella con la voz cargada de placer y un poco de dolor. ¡Diablos! Este sueño era mucho más real de lo que cualquier otro lo había sido jamás en los últimos dos años, era la primera vez que sentía dolor durante un sueño, era como si su cuerpo hubiera perdido la costumbre al tamaño de Mu, rió un poco entre gemidos, recordando su primera vez con el lemuriano, un mordisco en su pezón derecho la quito de sus pensamientos haciendo que se retorciera aun mas de placer. Giraron, y ella quedo sentada, brincando sobre la virilidad del hombre mientras este la sujetaba masajeando sus voluptuosos pechos que botaban al son de cada embestida de la chica, deleitándose con la visión del perfecto cuerpo de Diosa con el que Amaya había sido bendecido, grandes pechos, cintura estrecha, caderas anchas y redondeadas, y piel bronceada, simplemente perfecta.

Amaya…-gimió el caballero de Aries sujetándola de la cadera acelerando el ritmo, pronto volvieron a girar, Mu se arrodillo en la cama aun sujetando a la amazona por la cadera, aumentando el ritmo y la fuerza de sus embestidas conforme sentía que llegaba a su límite. Dejó caer su peso sobre la chica, que lo abrazo enredando nuevamente las manos en sus finos cabellos de hermoso color lila, entonces fue cuando ella lo notó. Mu enterró su cara en su cuello, gimiendo en su oído mientras apretaba fuertemente los glúteos derramándose dentro de Amaya, que fue sacudida segundos después por su propio clímax. Mu rodó quedando al lado de la chica, quien se acurrucó contra su pecho siendo protegida por los fuertes brazos del guerrero.

-Eso ha estado genial –dijo Mu riendo- Te amo, Amaya…

-Para siempre-contestó ella, rindiéndose contra su voluntad a los brazos de Morfeo.

El sol la despertó muy temprano a la mañana siguiente, ella abrió sus ojos lentamente, aun disfrutando de los vestigios de su sueño, pero algo aquella mañana no era normal, podía sentir sobre su cintura el peso de algo que la abrazaba, y una suave respiración golpeaba su nuca provocándole escalofríos, se giró, esta vez con miedo y lo que vio la dejó sin habla.

-Mu…entonces…-titubeó ella, acariciando la nívea piel del rostro de Mu- entonces no fue un sueño…tu…despierta….¡DESPIERTA!

Mu abrió sus ojos sonriendo, mientras Amaya se arrojaba hacia el abrazándolo, respirando el aroma de su piel, derramando lágrimas de alegría sobre su cuello.

-Estás vivo…¡Estás vivo! –Gritaba ella- ¡Por Atena! ¿Cómo ha sucedido esto?

-Saori intercedió ante Zeus para regresar a los caballeros dorados a la vida…los Dioses Olímpicos han llegado a una tregua, ya no habrá más amenazas ni Guerras Santas…ni nada que nos pueda separar jamás…

Amaya no podía dejar de abrazar a Mu, no quería soltarlo, no podía, había tantas cosas que tenía que decirle, había algo importante que no podía esperar. Unos golpecitos suaves, pero estridentes resonaron contra la puerta de la habitación haciendo que Amaya se paralizara y palideciera. Se puso de pie con rapidez.

-No abras la puerta, cariño –dijo ella mirando a Mu con algo de miedo- ve a la cocina, ahora salgo.- La amazona se vistió con torpeza y salió corriendo de la habitación dejando a Mu confundido.

-¿Cariño? –Pensó el lemuriano- ¿A quién ha llamado cariño? - ¿Sería posible que la amazona hubiera rehecho su vida con otro hombre en su ausencia? El caballero se levantó y se vistió despacio, meditativo. A paso lento se dirigió a la cocina y se asomó por la puerta sin que Amaya se diera cuenta, a simple vista ella estaba sola.

-¿Te acuerdas lo que te conté sobre él? –Dijo Amaya susurrando- ¿Qué era un hombre valiente, que luchaba contra el mal y que protegía a la Señorita Saori?

Mu pudo ver que Amaya sostenía una foto de él mismo frente a ella, mientras seguía hablando aparentemente sola.

-¿Quién es él? –preguntó Amaya. Entonces fue cuando Mu lo pudo ver. Una pequeña mata de pelo castaño se asomaba por encima del hombro de Amaya, confundiéndose con el propio pelo de la mujer, y pudo ver con toda claridad como una manito pequeña señalaba en dirección a la entrada de la cocina.

-Papá…-dijo una voz aguda y dulce.

-No, Atlas…aquí, cariño…en la foto…

-No –replicaba el pequeño sacudiendo su manita- papá…

Amaya giró un poco la cabeza, y se encontró con un Mu pálido con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa, la amazona dejo al niño en la sillita alta y se dirigió hacia la puerta de la cocina, cerrándola.

-¿Papá? –Alcanzó Mu a decir en un susurro casi imperceptible - ¿Atlas? ¿Ese niño es…? ¿Qué edad tiene?

-Dos años –dijo Amaya cruzándose de brazos y mirando al suelo- Yo…lo siento…

-Tú lo sabías… -dijo Mu- ya lo sabías incluso antes de que yo me fuera al Inframundo…

-Pensé…pensé que era lo mejor…no quería que te distrajeras con ese tema…quería que te concentrarás…el niño…Atlas… -Amaya respiró hondo- el llegó al mundo al día siguiente que tu…que tu…

-Que yo muriera –añadió Mu- Es Aries, como yo… ¿verdad?

-Nació el 26 de Marzo, si…es un Aries… -Amaya miró a Mu con algo de miedo- por favor, Mu…no te enojes conmigo, pensé que era lo mejor…yo…

Mu no la dejó continuar, poniendo una mano en la nuca de Amaya la atrajo hacia el besándola con una sonrisa pintada en los labios, él no cabía en sí mismo de felicidad, ahora sí que su vida estaba completa…el legado del continente de Mu no se perdería después de Kiki, estaba él…Atlas…

-Es nuestro –dijo Mu, riendo como loco- nuestro, nuestro hijo…

-Con unos poderes telequinéticos terriblemente desarrollados para su edad –dijo Amaya, haciendo que el pecho de Mu se inflará de orgullo.

-Creo que ya es momento de que lo conozcas…aunque él ya te conoce, le he hablado sobre ti desde el día que nació…Kiki me ha ayudado –dijo ella abriendo la puerta de la cocina, dejando que Mu entrara primero. El caballero de Aries se acercó al niño, observándolo con cuidado. El pelo era el de su madre, castaño y un poco ondulado, la nariz y los pómulos también eran los de Amaya, pero los ojos eran de él…los propios ojos de Mu lo miraban desde aquella carita adorable que le sonreía, una sonrisa igual a la de su padre acompañada por las marcas típicas en la frente de la gente del continente de Mu. Los genes lemurianos habían sido más fuertes, el niño era un lemuriano completo, y su padre lo había sabido desde el primer vistazo.

Atlas miró a Mu entretenido, y sin dudarlo un segundo estiró los brazos en su dirección, buscando que su padre lo levantara y abrazara. Mu no se hizo de rogar, sacó al niño de la silla y lo atrajo hasta su pecho.

-Lo siento… -dijo Mu- ya no me volveré a ir, te lo prometo, Atlas. – Amaya derramaba silenciosas lagrimas de felicidad desde la puerta, mirando a los grandes amores de su vida por fin juntos, por fin todos los sueños de Amaya se vieron cumplidos, su familia estaba junta y ya no habría poder que los pudiera separar. Mu miró a Amaya, y con una seña la hizo acercarse, para que ella también se uniera a ese abrazo. El pequeño Atlas estaba demasiado entretenido enredando el pelo de su padre mientras este lo sujetaba, Mu se había perdido muchas cosas, si…pero de ahora en adelante estaría presente en cada paso del camino, le enseñaría todo a su hijo, jamás dejaría que nadie le hiciera daño, ahora él era un hombre completamente feliz.

-¿Tendremos más, verdad? –dijo Mu, sorprendiendo a la amazona- No quiero que Atlas sea hijo único, quiero llenar Jamir de niños ¿Tendremos más?

-Todos los que tú quieras –dijo Amaya riendo mientras secaba las lágrimas de felicidad de sus mejillas y besando a Mu con suavidad, pensando en lo jóvenes que eran y en todo el futuro que tenían por delante- Todos los que tú quieras…

-Soy el hombre más feliz del mundo…-dijo Mu- Te amo, Amaya…para siempre.

-Para siempre –respondió ella.

* * *

Bueno, este es el final del fic! Y también mi primer Lemmon! Jaja no tenia eso pensado para la historia, pero salió asi! (estaba un poco cansada de que todos los fics de Mu fueran Yaoi!) Espero que les haya gustado! Gracias por haberlo leído y dejado reviews! De verdad que lo aprecio mucho! Un besote para todos! Sigan atentos a futuras historias! =D


End file.
